Her wedding
by Kansani
Summary: She fell down on the floor and stared shocked at Kiba, who looked really crazy. “WHY DID YOU GO HERE!” “K…Kiba…” She couldn’t get her voice to be more than a whisper. He pointed at the door. “GO NOW, OR I’LL… I’ll… I’ll do something I’ll regret!”


**A/N: :o Look ppl! I'm not dead! :o The shock is utilizing! And That sentence didn't make sense :o Anyhoo~~ I've worked on this story for quite a while now, but I've haven't got the inspiration to finish it until now. 3 am in the morning on a monday =____= I'll die at school today ;w;**

**I've been suffering from writers block lately :'o read more about it here: .com/journal/21012158/#comments  
**

**Kiba And Hinata is 21 and 20 years old. Since Kiba's a half year older than Hinata, and this is in August :o And you can't marry in Japan until you're 20. **

**Err... I'll stop ranting now OwO  
**

* * *

He looked at the invitation card again, and took a deep breath. He was just going to see the ceremony, and then leave. He wasn't going to stay for the dinner and that. Just the ceremony. He took another deep breath, before he walked up to the church, and showed the invitation for the man that stood there. The man nodded, and he walked into the church, and sat down on the first bench he got to. Sure, he had a tux and all that, but he felt like he didn't fit in there. He bit his lip a little, why was he here in the first place? It would just hurt to see her getting married with someone else. And she surely would be more beautiful then she'd ever been before, and it would hurt even more. He decided to leave again, but just when he was about to stand up, the organist began to play, and everyone got quiet. He bit his lip harder, she would come any minute now, and it was too late for him to leave. Everyone in the room turned towards the door, as she entered the room, and he felt how his heart skipped a beat or two. She was a stunning beauty usually, but now she was an angel, no, a goddess. He couldn't believe it. She then turned her head towards him, and smiled a little, and he looked down. He couldn't look at her. She was **too** beautiful. He heard how she walked down the aisle, and he looked up again. He watched her as she walked, and then looked at the guy she would marry; he sure was one happy man.

**--**

As soon the ceremony was over, he left the church and began to walk home, but didn't get far before he changed his mind. She'd seen him there, so she would wonder why he wasn't at the dinner. He sighed very low, and walked towards the house were the dinner was going to be. He hoped that it wouldn't be a big party, but back in his mind, he knew that it would. The Heiress of the Hyuuga was getting married, so of course they had to celebrate it. When he got to the house, he showed his invitation card for the man who stood there, and then walked in, wondering where he would sit during the dinner. He immediately stopped when he saw all the Hyuugas. Was he the only non-Hyuuga there? Wasn't even Shino there? He was about to pull his hand trough his hair, but changed his mind, remembering all the hair gel he had used to make it stay down for once.

"Hi... Um... Kiba, right?" He heard a girl voice next to him, and he looked there, and saw Hinatas younger sister.

"Oh, Hi, Hanabi..." He smiled a little. She smiled too.

"You don't know where to sit, right?" He laughed a little nervously and scratched his neck.

"Is it so obvious?"

"Yeah, Maybe a little. But Hinata told me to make sure that you wouldn't get lost in the hoards of old Hyuuga dudes." The girl smiled more and placed her arm under his, and started to lead him to a table. He looked at the table and saw Hiashi sitting there, and stopped walking.

"I'm not gonna sit by the bridal couple's table, am I?" Hanabi looked at him.

"You are. Hinata wanted you to sit there." He shook his head.

"No, I don't wanna sit there." Hanabi lifted one eyebrow.

"Why not?" Kiba blushed a little.

"Um.. Well.. Hiashi have never liked me..." Hanabi looked at him for a short while, before she smirked a little.

"Oh, He won't mind you today, on Hinatas wedding and all."

"... Ok..." Hanabi dragged him to the table, and forced him to sit down, before she sat down next to him.

"Hinata really wanted you to come. Actually, she's been talking memories about you all week. And she even wrote your invitation by herself." She smiled towards him, and he put his hand in his pocket, and stroke the invitation with his fingertips, that explained the intoxicating smell that came from it.

"Oh..." She really had wanted him to come to her wedding, she had been talking about him for a week, and she had written his invitation herself. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh, Look. Now's Hinata and her husband coming!" Hanabi looked excited at the door, and he hesitated before he looked there too. His heart began to hurt badly, as he saw how happy she was, with her husband by her side. What wouldn't he give to be the guy that stood by her side? He bit his lip a little, and looked at the table as they walked to the table and sat down. He didn't like sitting there, so close to her. He could feel her scent, the oh so intoxicating scent of lilacs, wind and moonshine, that had kept him awake at nights when they had shared tent for so long ago. And her voice... every word she said echoed in his heart, and made it hurt even more.

"Kiba." He heard her say, and looked up.

"Huh?" She smiled towards him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm happy that you came here. It means much to me." He began to blush a little.

"Oh... Of course. Couldn't miss your big day, huh?" He scratched his neck a little, smiling foolishly. She giggled a little.

"No, of course. Thank you." Her husband then cleared his throat. "Oh, Right. Kiba, this is Ken, My husband, Ken, this is Kiba, My best friend." Ken offered his hand to Kiba, and Kiba took it, and shook it, before he let go of it.

"Nice to meet you..."

"So you're the famous Kiba? Hinata talks about you all the time."

"She does?" Kiba looked at Hinata, who blushed a little. Ken looked at her too.

"Yeah... She does..." She smiled a little.

"I think the food's coming now."

--

The dinner passed relatively fast, except all the speeches and such, and it was time for the dancing. As usually, the bridal couple danced the first dance, and Kiba couldn't stop thinking about how lucky that Ken-dude was. He had Hinata, he would make Hinata a woman, and she would bear his kids.

"Wanna dance?" Hanabi asked, smiling. He shook his head a little.  
"Nah, I don't dance so good..." She pulled him up.

"Come on! It's rude to say no!" He sighed low.

"Ok, Ok. But the first dance isn't over yet."

"It is! Just look!" She pointed. He looked at the dancefloor, and it now was packed with dancing people.

"Oh... Ok... Let's dance then." They walked out on the floor and began to dance. He looked down at the younger girl, why was she so nice to him? He didn't understand. She looked over his shoulder a little. "What are you doing?" She smiled a little.

"No, Nothing."

"Ok..." He saw how she formed words with her mouth, and frowned a little, what was she up to? He then felt how someone tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around, Hinata stood there, smiling big.

"May I steal him?" Hanabi smiled too, and let go of him.

"Of course." Hinata smiled towards Kiba as Hanabi walked away.

"I have never danced with you, 'cause you always refuse, so I have to take all the chances I get!" He smiled a little.

"Um... yeah..." She put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his arms around her waist.

"I think it's bad that we can't hang out like we used to do."

"... Blame life... I mean... It's called... growing up... I guess..."

"Kiba, I didn't know you had a side like this!" She laughed a little, and his heart got crazy.

"W...Well... I guess I... I'm able to hide it well..." He sure was good at hiding things, but soon, he couldn't stop his feelings from showing themselves. He had to leave this 'party' soon, or else he would destroy it. Destroy Hinatas big day. He didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy, to smile and to laugh. But he didn't know how he could flee without everyone wondering why. He bit his lip a little as he and Hinata started to dance. He had to figure something out before this dance ended. '_Dammit I have to come up with something, quickly.' _He then got an idea. _'I can say that I have to go home and take out Akamaru for a walk.'_ She would surely believe him, since she knew the big dog, and she knew how grumpy he got if he didn't got his regular walks on the right time. He carefully held Hinata closer, he could at least enjoy this a little, before he had to leave.

When the dance was over, she smiled towards him.

"You're a great dancer Kiba! I didn't know that." He blushed a little.

"Eh… Yeah, Thanks." She smiled more, and hugged his arm quickly.

"I'm so happy you came, Kiba. It means so much to me." He blushed more, and scratched his neck, before he looked at his arm watch.

"Oh, I have to go now. It's almost time for Akamaru's walk." She got a really disappointed look on her face, and he felt how his heart melted a little.

"Oh… I see…" He bit his lip a little, he had to leave before they started to serve the drinks. He didn't want to get really drunk and destroy it all.

"Yeah… But hey. We maybe can… I dunno… Meet for lunch someday?" He knew that they wouldn't. They wouldn't probably not meet again, not like friends. He would avoid her as much as he could, and blame that he had to do missions, blame life, and even make up a fake girlfriend, anything, just as long he could avoid seeing her smile close-up. She looked at him for a while, before pouting a little.

"Liar, but fine. I'll call you." He smiled a little.

"I never lie. But I really have to go now."

"Not before a goodbye hug…" She pulled his sleeve a little, blushing for some reason he didn't understand, but it made his heart happy, so he smiled.

"Of course, 'Natha-chan." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, inhaling her scent. He felt her soft body towards his, and his head began to spin, so he held her closer before he let go of her, blushing a little. "Ahum… Eh, Yeah, I should get going now. Bye, 'Natha-chan, I'll see you around."

"B… Bye Kiba… S…Say Hi to Akamaru from me." She was blushing too.

"Um… Of course." He patted her head before he quickly left the building. Hinata looked after him, with a hand over her heart.

"K…Kiba…"

--

A few hours later.

"One More!" Kiba slammed down a bottle on the counter, looking unsteady at the bartender. The old bartender eyed him, before shaking his head.

"No, Kiddo, You've had more than enough." Kiba slammed his fist into the counter.

"I SAID ONE MORE!!" The bartender walked to him.

"No. If you wanna continue to drink, go home! I ain't serving you more." Kiba growled a little, as he stood up, very unsteady.

"Fine! But don't expect to have me as a customer again!" He began to walk out, but kicked away a table as he walked, and he slammed the door when he left. He hoped that the bartender would die or something. "Refusing to give me more… Fucking dickhead…" He walked to his apartment, and opened the door, and slammed it after him. He didn't care about that it were in the middle of the night, and that the neighbours could wake up, why would he? He was pissed, heartbroken and drunk, and he wanted more. He walked to his refrigerator and opened it, grabbing a big bottle of whiskey. "This will do." He then went into his bedroom, kicking out Akamaru, that growled at him, he didn't like it when his master where drunk. "OH SHUT UP, YOU STUPID MUTT!" Kiba aimed a kick at the dog again, but missed when the dog simply just moved out of the way, still growling, before he went to the living room. Kiba slammed his bedroom door, and laid down on the bed, and began to drink out of bottle. It all felt like hell right now. Not even the alcohol tasted good anymore. He growled low, as he finished the bottle, and then he threw it into the wall. The glass rained down on the floor, but he didn't care, he just stood up, and went to his wardrobe, and began to search for his secret stash of alcohol he had there so none of his friends could take it. He had to get more drunk than he had ever been before to be able to forget her.

Hinata looked up at the dark apartment. The bartender at Kibas regular bar had told her where he lived. She bit her lip a little when she remembered the old mans words. _"Yep, he lives just around the corner, but I warn you, pretty lady, I wouldn't go there when he's like this. He's been drinking more than he's been for months, and he's really pissed." _But she had to talk to him, she had to help him, she had to save him, and herself... She nodded determined and went into the house.

"Let's see… Second level, the apartment in the middle." She looked at the small note she had in her hand, before she walked up the stairs. She saw his door as soon she came up, and she smiled a little. He even had a sign in the shape of a dog in the door. She walked to it, and stroke her hand over it. "Here lives Kiba and Akamaru…" She shook her head a little, she had to concentrate. She knocked a little on the door, before opening it. "Kiba?" When she walked inside the apartment, the stench of alcohol hit her like a wall. "Oh my god…" She put her hand over her nose, and closed the door. She quickly eyed the part of the apartment she saw. It was a little messy, but she wouldn't have to clean so much before it was perfect. But first off, she had to find Kiba, and make him sober up and calm down a little. "Kiba?" She walked to what she thought were the bedroom, and opened the door. She immediately got grabbed and pushed hard against the wall.

"What are you doing here?!" She gasped a little, staring at the angry, drunk man before her.

"K…Kiba…"

"Why are you here?! Why aren't you with your husband?!" He shook her, and she could see tears rolling down his cheeks, and she got so sad. He was hurting so much inside. Her old teammate, her beloved friend, the one and only she… "ANSWER ME!" He shook her again. She carefully put her hands on his cheeks, and smiled a little.

"I'm here to save you. To save myself. To save us." He blushed a little, and pulled away his head from her.

"I don't understand that! It's your wedding night! You should be with Him! The guy you married! The guy you love! The guy that beat me!!"

"K…Kiba…" She blushed a little too, looking down.

"He… He beat me… I… I should have been the one… but He beat me…" She heard the despair in his voice, and her heart broke.

"K…Kiba…" She slowly put her hands on his shoulders, and she felt how he tensed. "Kiba… Let me…" She couldn't finish her sentence before he pushed her out of the room. She fell down on the floor and stared shocked at Kiba, who looked really crazy.

"WHY DID YOU GO HERE?!"

"K…Kiba…" She couldn't get her voice to be more than a whisper. He pointed at the door.

"GO NOW, OR I'LL… I'll… I'll do something I'll regret!" She slowly stood up.

"No, N…Not before I've explained a few things."

"Why?!"

"It's important." He looked at her for a while, before sighing deep.

"Fine…"

"Thank you, Kiba." He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, and she followed, sitting down next to him.

"… Um… Can you take it quick? I… really don't want you to… see me like this…" He mumbled as he stared at the floor, blushing a little. She looked at him.

"…Ok. I'll try…"

"Thank you." She looked at her hands, and tried to find the right words. After a minute of silence, she cleared her throat.

"I'll start from the beginning…" She twisted her hands a little. "You see… I'm a Hyuuga as you know, and we Hyuugas have… certain rules in our lifes. And we have to follow these rules, no matter what. One of those rules is that we can't love the 'wrong kind' of people. I broke that rule, and my father found out. So he chose me a husband. A 'man that would be good for me', according to my father. And he forced us to make it look like we were in love and such. It made me feel so used. I cried every night, especially when Ken slept over at my place. It made me feel horrible."

"….D…Did you… I mean… Did you two…" Kiba blushed more, and bit his lip. Hinata looked at him, and smiled a little. He was jealous. She could see it on him.

"No Kiba. I didn't sleep with him. I couldn't do it."

"..B…but today? I mean… it's your… wedding night…" She laughed a half-hearted laughter.

"Ken was so drunk that when he tried, he couldn't get it up. And I'm just happy for that. I'm saving my innocence for another man."

"… So… he saw you naked?" She heard the jealous tone in his voice, and she smiled more.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll remember it tomorrow."

"… I still don't understand why you're here…"  
"Oh Silly Kiba… Can't you see?" She giggled.

"No! I can't, because I'm a stupid, drunk lowlife that's in love with my best friend that I've lost the contact with because she got a boyfriend!" He stood up and kicked at an empty bottle that were on the floor. It flew into the wall and broke in many pieces.  
"K…Kiba…" He turned around and looked at her with eyes she'd never seen on him before.

"I've been in love with you for so many years, Hinata. You can never understand how I feel about you. It's like… It's like you're the reason I got born! I got born for your sake, Hinata! I… I'm only living for you! I've always been there for you, protecting you, comforting you, supporting you. And you never, **never**, saw me. But I couldn't give up, since I never had a chance. I just… kept on living. For you. No one else. And when you told me that you had a boyfriend, I just knew that my job was done. He would be there for you, protecting you, comforting you and supporting you now. I just… Backed away. You were his now. And I was yours, in the background. I couldn't really let go of you, since I'm just… here for you. I had to… keep on breathing just to be sure of that you were fine. And when I got that fucking invitation to your wedding… I… I just knew… that it all would be over soon. You'd be fully his soon, and I wouldn't be needed anymore. But you confused my world on the wedding! You… you had been talking about me all week, and… and… damn!" He hit his own head really hard, and Hinata rushed to him, grabbing his hands.

"Kiba, Kiba, stop that." He turned away his face.

"Leave now… Please leave. You're a married woman now, and I don't… I don't wanna…" She entangled her fingers with his, and held his hands hard.

"Kiba… I won't leave. You need me, and I need you. We need each other. I told you I loved a person I couldn't love. And Kiba… You…"

"Please leave! I don't wanna dishonour you!" He screamed, pushing her away. She put her hands over her heart.

"K…Kiba…" He turned his back against her, and hid his face in his hands.

"I don't wanna… do anything bad… I can't think clearly now… I'm so… god damn… drunk…" She didn't really know what to do. He didn't want her there right now. He obviously wanted to do something bad towards her, but still not. But she couldn't leave him. If she left him now, she would never see him again. She could never leave him. She bit her lip a little, backing away from him a little. "Hinata… please leave… now…" His voice trembled, and she knew that he really meant it.

"…Kiba… I won't leave you… Not now…" He turned his head and looked at her.

"If you stay, I'll ruin both our lives. I'll dishonour you in a way that's… unforgettable… and unforgivable."

"…K…Kiba…" His eyes scared her. She couldn't say why, but it was something in them that made her feel cold. She backed more, not knowing what to do.

"… Are you scared of me? Your breathing is faster, and I bet your heart is as fast." He fully turned to her, and took a step towards her. She backed more, and found herself with her back against a wall. She held her breath as he walked to her. "Do I frighten you?" His eyes were so scary, they made her froze, holding her breath. He put his hand on her cheek, and she let out a breath, it was the same gentle hand as always. He wouldn't hurt her. "Look at me Hinata." His hand made her look at him, and she began to blush. He was so close to her. "Have you ever seen me as a man? Seen me as a candidate of the race to your heart?" His breath smelled like alcohol, and she got a little dizzy from it, but she nodded.

"Y…Yes… I did… I have… I do…"

"What place did I end up on?" He leaned closer to her, and she got dizzier. His lips were so close to hers. She licked her lips, being really nervous.

"F…First…" He stroke her cheek a little, looking into her eyes.

"…Really?" She nodded a little.

"Y…Yes… I've loved you… ever since… My crush on Naruto ended…." He smiled a little, and put the both of his hands on her cheeks.

"I hope this isn't a dream, Hinata." She smiled a little too.

"It isn't. I p…promise."

"….Let's see if that's true." He smirked, before kissing her, pulling her to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think about it? Love it? Hate it? Plz tell me! :O And if you have any suggestions, please tell me! D: I wanna improve on my writing ;w;**


End file.
